Love without barriers
by Zero2o1o
Summary: Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are in the spirit wolrd taking a vacation after saving Republic City and while their there they explore each other bodies inside and out. I DO NOT OWN The legend of Korra it belongs to nickelodeon I'm just using it to make a fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Love without barriers

The Legend of Korra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

I just finished the season finale for The Legend of Korra and I have to say it was really good and the fact that they openly made avatar Korra a lesbian was awesome, as you all know I've done one or two stories where the female main character was gay and I'm very tolerant of the gay community (warning there will be spoilers ahead just warning you now) and there will be a lot of graph sex.

Chapter one: a pleasant vacation for two

Avatar Korra stretch her arms over her head letting out a loud yawn as she did so, it had been three days since she, her girlfriend Asami Sato, her friends and the few air benders that existed in Republic City had stopped Kuvira and her colossus that was powered by spirit vines "you okay?" Asami asked sitting down next to the avatar and laid her head on Korra's lap looking up in her girlfriend's light blue eyes and that cheerful smile that made her so happy to see "yeah I'm still a little sore from the fight that's all" the brown haired 21 year old woman replied playing with Asami's raven black hair that was laying on the 22 year old businesswoman's forehead "oh sorry I can't really help with that" Asami joked puffing out her lips and batting her green eyes in a flirting manner "that's not true you could help in one way" the member of the southern water tribe cooed bending down and placed a kiss on Asami's lips just as the sun was setting over the near by mountain ridge. As Korra kissed her girlfriend she ran her tongue over Asami's pearl white teeth wanting to get pass them and into her lover's mouth but the engineer wouldn't let her which drove the avatar crazy with her usual inpatients "damnit let me in" the young avatar thought trying another tactic but that failed annoying the bender of all five elements, seeing that her girlfriend wasn't going to let her have her way the avatar knew she had to change her strategy if she was going to get into Asami's mouth then an idea came to the avatar it was a wicked and dirty idea but she wanted to try it mostly because it excited her at the prospect of touching another woman's private but not just any woman but the woman she really cared for. So Korra moved one of the hands she had on the side of Asami's face and slowly moved it down pass the businesswoman's boobs, pass her obvious firm stomach till she got between the other woman's legs and lightly brushed her pointer and middle finger over Asami's vagina causing the 22 year old woman to let out a sharpe gasp and push away Korra who looked both hurt and disappointed "what the heck are you doing Korra?" the member of the fire nation inquired sitting up and stared right into her girlfriend's face who's cheeks were really red.

Korra opened her mouth to say something but no words came out so she closed her mouth and stood up and walked over to her and Asami's tent and went in it "oh fuck I totally fucked up!, why did I do that?" the avatar thought smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand over and over again while tears ran down her cheeks "she hates me now cause I touched her crotch" the brown haired young woman sobbed falling to her knees and slumped over before crying harder then she ever had before, Korra wasn't sure if she would ever stop crying her heart hurt more then when Mako had broken up with her "I ruined my relationship, how could I have been so stupid to think that was a good idea?" the dark almond skinned woman cried wishing she could of stopped herself from what she did to Asami who probably was heading for the gate that separated the human world and the spirit world. Korra would of gone after Asami but she was afraid her girlfriend would scream and yell at her telling the avatar she would never want to see her ever again and when that crossed Korra's mind she started crying twice as hard as she did when she first came into her tent.

"Korra? Are you still in there?" the avatar heard the voice of her girlfriend just outside the tent "maybe we should talk about what happen" Asami commented opening the flap of the tent but Korra put up a small wall of rock blocking her from the engineer's view "why…..would you…...want to talk…to me?" the member of the water tribe asked in a broken sentence full of sobs and sniffs "cause Korra if were going to be together we should talk about you know…being together" the owner of Future Industries said her cheeks were now a light shade of red, the avatar was going to say something from behind her stone wall but she couldn't think of what to say instead she lowered the stone wall just enough that she could make eye contact with Asami who's green eyes were staring at the grass the tent had been set up over "did you know I never been with anyone before not even Mako although I'm pretty sure he really wanted too, I bet he wanted you too" Asami said in a soft mumble while one of her fingers wrapped around a blade of grass "he probably did but I never wanted to give him the one thing I only give once….I actually wanted to give my virginity to someone I really love and that person is you, but now you hate me for what I did to you" the brown haired water tribe member replied her own light blue eyes shifted to the ground "Korra I don't hate you, why would you think that?" the raven black haired woman almost shouted without meaning too "but I touch you're vagina without your permission" Korra asked wiping away the tears on her cheeks "I'm sorry I reacted like I did it was just a shock when I felt you're fingers touching my private" the older of the two woman apologized her eyes now looking through three inch crack her girlfriend had made and saw that Korra was slowly moving her head upwards to look at her "no I'm sorry I shouldn't of touch you're private, I…..I thought you would enjoy it" the avatar returned the apology using her earth bending to bring down the stone wall she had put up leaving a dirt line in the middle of the tent.

The two women looked into each other's eyes trying to figure out what was going through the other's mind but neither said a word "so now what happens?" Korra asked finally rubbing her left forearm with her other hand "I'm not sure, but I want you to know I'm not angry with you and when we're ready to take our relationship to the next level I want it to be special" Asami replied walking over to the avatar and pulled her into a hug "yeah I want it to be special too" the brown haired woman smiled not wanting to ruin the moment by mentioning that her girlfriend's tits were rubbing against her nipples and it was turning her on a little "oh come on" the young 21 year old woman thought feeling her panties getting wet with her personal juices "hey I'm getting hungry, we should start making dinner" Asami commented releasing her girlfriend from her hug "yeah that sounds good, but I want to take a bath first in the near by waterfall" Korra agreed part of what she said was a lie in reality she really wanted to get rid of this sexual desire she had towards her girlfriend "ok just don't take to long I don't want you're food to get cold" the raven black haired business woman commented walking over to the bag that had all her and Korra's food in it while the avatar went to her own backpack to grab her wash kit.

Avatar Korra walked half a mile to a waterfall that fed into a narrow river "just a quick shower and it's back to camp" the daughter of water tribe chief told herself dropping her wash kit in the bright green grass of the river's shore and then pulled off her aqua blue top and then took off her pants "aahhh I need to wash my clothes when I get home" the brown haired woman complained when she sniffed her pants which was her only other pair of pants she had brought with her "man I'm lucky no one else is here" Korra smiled looking around to make sure no one could see her rubbing her boobies and her very dark brown nipples causing her to let out a low pleasure filled moan, once the avatar was done massaging her boobs she reach down in between her panties and felt a small moist patch in the middle of her underwear "whoa I was more turned on then I thought" the 21 year old woman thought blushing at the fact she had gotten so horny when Asami had hugged her "holy shit when was the last time I shaved my bush?" Korra asked herself when she pulled off her underwear and saw how large her pubic hair was and couldn't remember the last time she had taken the time to take care of her lower hedge nor she had pleasured herself sexually.

Korra grabbed her soap and wash rag before jumping into the river to find that the stream of water was warm "didn't expect the spirit world to heat the water" the avatar smiled holding her breath and went under water "oh wow that feels great" the young woman cheered when she finally came up for air after being under water for a whole three minutes "mind If I join you?" Korra heard the voice of her girlfriend ask from the shore "Asami?, what are you doing here?" the avatar inquired using her arms to cover her breasts from Asami's view who was now taking her own shirt off showing off her impressive B-cup boobs "I realized I hadn't taken a bath since we came to the spirit world and I feel gross" the raven black haired woman answered unbuttoning her pants and then pulled them off "couldn't you of waited till I had gotten out?" Korra asked lowering herself just enough that her boobs were hidden by the water "Korra you were just feeling me up no more then 20 minutes ago!, so what would it matter if we saw each other naked?" the green eyed businesswoman replied pulling off her own panties revealing her well kept patch of pubic hair which made the avatar blush at the fact her own bush was unkept "I know that but I haven't really taken care of some stuff" the brown haired avatar remarked her whole face was now really red at the fact she couldn't masturbate and relieve her sexual needs "what could you need to do besides" Asami said as she was half way in the water but she stopped walking and didn't finish what she was going to say. Korra and Asami tried not to look into each other's eyes mostly because they were both embarrassed "so…this is a bit awkward" Asami remarked only hip deep in the river but didn't seem to care that Korra could see her tits "well I'll say, first you tell me off for rubbing your pants and now your flashing me with you're awesome cream puffs right in my face" the avatar sarcastically said her almonds skin was shining from water and the last few rays of the sun "come on their not that awesome" the light blue eyed 22 year old joked putting both her hands under her boobs and started jiggling them a little "oh now your just messing with me" the younger of the two women laughed standing up to show off her own rack and dark brown nipples.

"What if I am?" Asami Sato smirked walking closer to her girlfriend and stopped just before her nipples came into contact with the avatar's nipples "I'd say you're being a pussy teasing pain in my ass" Korra smiled moving her right hand between her girlfriend's legs and rubbed the business woman's lower lips one time feeling the vaginal juices wetting her fingers "again" Asami shivered her body shaking with a pleasure she hadn't felt before not even when she touched herself "oh now it's ok for me to touch you?" the member of the southern water tribe laughed making another couple passes with her fingers earning her a low growl from her girlfriend "shut it" the businesswoman ordered wrapping her arms around the avatar's neck and kissed her on the lips. As they kissed avatar Korra lightly probed her fingers inside Asami's vagina her walls were squeezing on the avatar's digits "oooohhhhh" the raven black haired young woman moaned into her girlfriend's mouth as Korra pushed her fingers farther into Asami's pussy "you like it when I play with you're love hole don't you?" the 21 year old avatar cooed into her lover's ears before placing a kiss on Asami's neck then she moved to the businesswoman's collarbone "mmmmmm yes I do" the green eyed woman sighed putting both her hands on Korra's cheeks and squeezed the wet flawless almonds skin "I never told you this but you have a great ass" Asami told Korra smirking as she gave her girlfriend's butt cheeks again hard squeeze "I'm glad you like it" the brown haired woman smiled slapping her partner left ass cheek leaving a small red mark on the pale white skin "not so hard that hurt" Asami lied playfully acting as if the slap had really hurt her "oh come on you like it when I play rough" the avatar chuckled slapping Asami's bum again making the red mark that was already there a little bigger. As the avatar and her girlfriend fondled with each other's asses the two women made out with only half their bodies under water which allowed Korra a easier access to Asami's vagina thanks to the water being a lubrication "aaaaahhhhh Korra" the businesswoman chirped lying her chin on Korra's shoulder and closed her eyes letting herself enjoy the fingering she was getting from her girlfriend "you mind returning the favor?" the avatar asked lightly grabbing her lover's wrist and moved Asami's hand to between her legs to her own throbbing private "not at all avatar Korra" the other woman cooed pushing three of her fingers into Korra's vagina while using her thumb to play with almonds skinned woman's clit.

Korra had never sense such pleasure before in her life and it wasn't a Mako or some guy pleasuring her it was Asami Sato a woman she had once hated for taking her former teammate off the dating market.

If someone had told the avatar three years ago that she and Asami would become a couple the daughter of the southern water tribe chief would of told that person that there was a more likely chance of her growing horns and wings then her dating her sworn enemy "deeper" Asami purred digging her free hand's nails into Korra skin "like this?" the avatar responded pushing her fingers in more till they were at their bases, Asami didn't answer with words instead she let out a series of moans and lust filled groans telling the bender of earth, fire, water, air and spirit her pumping was driving her partner wild "I love…you…Korra!" Asami panted kissing her lover with a greater passionate then the first time they had kissed. When they broke their kiss Asami saw that there were tears in her girlfriend's light blue eyes and knew right away they were tears of joy "do you really mean that?" the brown haired woman asked letting her tears roll down her cheeks to her chin where they fell into the river "of course I do Korra" the raven black haired businesswoman replied rubbing her girlfriend's cheek with one of her hands while her other hand was still on the avatar's round ass cheek, the avatar pulled Asami in for a love filled kiss who happily returned it "I love you too Asami Sato" Korra cooed placing a series of small kisses along her lover's lips and moved to her jawbone before heading south till she got to Asami's bright pink nipple which was erect "mmmmmmm…right there" the green eyed woman groan enjoying the tit sucking and her pussy getting fingered "hey you got to give if you want to receive" Korra teased pulling her fingers three fourth the way out "sorry water lilly" Asami smiled adding a pet name as she pushed her fingers pass Korra's puffy dark brown lower lips and into her birth canal and started pumping them as fast as she could manager.

The water between Korra and Asami Sato started turning a light milky white as the two women's vaginal juices mixed with the river "hey let's go to the shore, we can have some more fun there" the Avatar suggested pulling her fingers out of Asami's pussy and then took her hand and led the raven black haired woman to the near by grass covered shore "we could go back to the tent, it would be more comfortable" Asami remarked as Korra laid her on the grass then sat on top of her stomach making sure she didn't put all her weight on her lover's mid section "oh no we're can do this right here" the light blue eyed avatar cooed the water on her body running down her four pack stomach and into her unkept bush of pubic hair "what do you have planned my water lilly?" the raven black haired woman cooed placing her hands on either side of her girlfriend's hips and rubbed them "don't you worry about that my cupcake" Korra replied coming up with her own pet name for Asami who just blushed incredibly hard, with some fluid movements that Asami guess was water bending the avatar brought a small ball of water from the river "what are you going to do with that" the CEO of future industry asked as she watched her girlfriend do some more water bending till the water took shape as a long eleven inch penis with a set of large balls behind them "what are you going to do with that thing?" Asami inquired stunned that her lover knew how to make such a phallic object using her water bending "we're going to play a little game" Korra smiled evilly using her water bending to line the water dildo up with her girlfriend's wet throbbing vagina "Korra wait…" but Asami stopped before finishing what she was going to say "I'm not sure I'm ready for this" the raven black haired woman continued her entire face fleshed red with embarrassment "if you're not ready then I won't do anything with this" the avatar agreed throwing the ball of water back into the river but she stayed where she was.

Unable to use the water dildo Korra decided to take another route in pleasuring her lover, so she kissed Asami on her soft pink lips then she moved down to the older woman's chin then to her collarbone before heading to Asami's lustful B-cup breasts where the avatar decided to suck on her girlfriend's erect pink titie "oh Korra that feels good" the member of the fire nation cooed placing a hand on top of the avatar's head running her fingers through Korra's short brown hair "wow you're nipple is so hard" the light blue eyed 21 year old woman joked taking the little nib between her teeth and lightly pulled on it "ooooohhhhh do…..do that….again" the milky white skinned woman purred in her throat arching her back "you mean like this?" Korra asked Asami's nipple still clamped between her teeth "yeeeessssss" the older woman moan as her girlfriend lightly pulled on her tit making the businesswoman scream in pleasure "wow Asami I never took you as a screamer" Korra joked pulling on her girlfriend's nipple again getting another shout "let's see what happens when I do this" the avatar said shoving three of her fingers into Asami's pussy and started pumping them.

Asami shut her green eyes over whelmed from the sensation of avatar Korra finger banging her vagina "you…can…..do…..better then…that" the raven black haired woman teased wanting her girlfriend to pump her fingers even faster then before and quickly got exactly what she wanted "that's what you think miss Sato" Korra chuckled moving her fingers in and out really fast while at the same time she rubbed Asami's clit with her thumb. Although Korra was enjoying jacking her girlfriend off she did feel a little weirded out by the act then again this was Asami the one person she had felt the closest to besides her parents mmmmmmmmm you like that don't you?" Korra said slyly rubbing her boobs harder against Asami's boobs causing her to let out low moans and whimpers "oh yeah that's it" the green eyed 22 year old woman panted biting down on her bottom lips "if...you liked...that, you're...going...to...love...this"the brown haired avatar said between each rub before pushing her pointer and middle fingers farther into her girlfriend's already wet love hole till her hand was all but engulfed by Asami's pussy, Korra couldn't believe that her entire hand was now inside Asami's birth canal it was so warm and soft and really wet "oh god fist me" the black haired woman ordered just as surprised as the avatar that Korra's whole fist fit inside her tight pussy "wow you have a great pussy, it's so tight and wet" the 21 year old member of the water tribe cooed moving her knuckles around inside her lover's vagina feeling the slick her walls were "I…..want to…..eat…..you….out" Asami panted wanting to pleasure her lover like she was pleasuring her.

Without saying a word Korra pulled her hand out of Asami's vagina and positioned herself so her own private was in her lover's face "he he he your pubic hair is tickling my chin" the black haired businesswoman giggled but quickly apologized when she realized what she said was hurtful and a little mean "no it's fine I need to shave my pubic hair anyways" the avatar replied her cheeks now were turning a rosy red "don't worry about it Asami "now let's get back to what we were doing" Korra commented before going back to licking and probing her lover's lower lips who happily returned the favor along with rubbing the avatar's butthole with her pointer finger, as she licked and played with Asami's pussy lips Korra pushed her whole hand back into her lover's cunt "hey water lilly I have an idea I want to try out" the raven black haired woman told her girlfriend who stopped what she was doing and looked back at her "what do you have in mind?" the avatar asked willing to try something new specially if it was with Asami "I was wondering if I could stick my finger in you're asshole and just see how it feels" the older woman answered not surprised her girlfriend had a shocked look on her face "you want to put you're finger in my ass?...I don't know it sounds kind of weird but I'm willing to try it if you promise you won't hurt me" the light blue eyed woman remarked pulling her hand out of Asami's pussy and then got off the business woman and laid on her back her legs spread wide opened ready to be used "of course I won't hurt my water lilly I love you" Asami's remarked going to eating Korra while slowly pushing her left pointer finger against the avatar's butthole till the tip of the finger went in "mmmmmmm" Korra purred making sure her girlfriend couldn't move from her place between her legs, not wanting to be rude avatar Korra used her water bending to make a water dildo and pushed it into Asami's vagina "Kooorrrra" the other woman cried biting her lip as she felt her hymen being broken "I'm sorry cupcake I should of asked first" Korra apologized seeing blood running down her girlfriend's right leg "no it's ok" was all Asami's said before kissing the avatar who kept pumping the water dildo.

Seeing that Asami was enjoying the warm water dildo she decided to make one for herself, of course this wasn't the first time the avatar had used this kind of dildo on herself "harder Korra!" Asami shouted nearly at her climax all she needed was a little more and she would be there "you got it" the brown haired woman yelled back sweat was running off her forehead and down to her breasts "you have such perky boobs" Asami cooed squeezing her girlfriend's breasts feeling the avatar's erect nipples rub against her palms "if you keep doing that I won't be able to concentrate on the dildo" Korra told her girlfriend who now had the most evil smile the avatar had ever seen on her face "oh really?" the raven black haired woman smirked pinching Korra's nipples and pulled on them making the member of the water tribe cry out in absolute pleasure causing the water dildo to turn back into a liquid "come on avatar Korra you can remake the dildo" the green eyed woman giggled pulling on Korra's tits again getting another moan "no I can't" the avatar groaned biting on her bottom lip "oh come on my poor water lilly" Sato softly said bending over and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, Korra let Asami's tongue into her mouth she didn't have any other choice and for the fourth time in the avatar's life she was at the whim of another person "please Asami…no…more…..i'm going to…..cum" Korra begged her pussy aching for a much needed release "really?, well then let me help you with that" the businesswoman replied moving herself so she was right between Korra's legs "you have such a cute pussy Korra" Asami commented digging three of her fingers into her lover's pussy and began moving them back and forth slowly at first but quickly picked up the paste the more Korra moaned and begged for the release "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Korra shouted at the top of her voice as she came spraying Asami's face and hair with her personal juices.

Asami wiped her face clean of her girlfriend's vaginal juices not cursing or getting angry at Korra for not warning her instead she kissed the avatar again this kiss was full of love "how you feel" she asked Korra who was still coming down from her sex high "you….sneaky….bitch" the brown haired woman panted sitting up so she was eye to eye with her girlfriend who gave her a innocent smile "come on water lilly I was just helping you out" the businesswoman said shrugging her girlish shoulders"well I should return the favor" the avatar remarked making a few quick moves causing two rocks to grab Asami's wrists and pulled her to the ground pinning her down "what are you doing Korra!" Asami inquired looking up at her girlfriend who was lowering herself between the businesswoman's legs "I think it's time we see who wears the pants in this relationship" the light blue eyed younger woman scoffed running her tongue over Asami's lower lips and stopped at her clit which Korra sucked on "who wears the pants?" the avatar asked lightly pushing her thumb down on the sensitive little nob just over Asami's vagina "you….you do" was all the raven black haired woman could manage her whole body was jerking from side to side over whelmed by the pleasure racking her entire body "good girl" the younger of the two women chirped before going to work eating out her girlfriend. Korra lapped up any and all of Asami's personal juices greedily licking it up as soon as her tongue felt it "Korra don't stop" Asami moaned nearly ready to explode "I wasn't planning to" the light blue eyed woman cooed using her rock bending to make a long smooth eleven inch dildo "let's see how this feels" the avatar giggle moving the rock dildo into position "it's kind of cold" the green eyed woman shivered a little shocked by the feeling of the cold rock entering her "I think I can fix that" Korra replied warming the stone with a tiny bit of fire bending "how's that?" the avatar asked recontinuing her vigorous masturbation of Asami Sato's love hole "that's…..uuuuuuhhhhhhh….much better" the raven black haired woman cooed digging her nails into the grass pulling them out by their roots.

The area around the narrow river the avatar and Asami were making love was full of spirits who were just going about their business till they all heard loud moaning and shouting which caused them to run in all directions away from the noises of love.

Asami's insides were burning which told her she was almost at her climax all she needed was a little more and the businesswoman would get the much needed release she had been looking for when she first decided to follow avatar Korra to the river that was near their camp "you like me fucking you're pussy don't you?, you little slut" Korra said lustfully as she pumped the rock dildo in and out of her lover's vagina, Asami would of replied but her whole mind was devoted to lasting as long as she could "mmmmmmmmmm Korra I'm….I'm….cumming!" the green eyed businesswoman shouted spraying her juices all over the rock dildo and Korra's hand, letting the smooth warm dildo slip out of her lover's pussy Korra laid down next to Asami her breasts pressed up against the older woman's arm and left boob "next time we should cum together" the avatar suggested kissing her girlfriend on the cheek to tired to do anything else "that would be nice" Asami agreed hugging Korra before falling asleep next to the river with her girlfriend in her arms.

To be continue

I'll keep writing chapters for this story but let me know what you guys think and maybe give me an idea of where y'all want the story to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Love without barrier

Caleb Reese 12:05 AM Keep this message at the top of your inbox

To: calebreese2oo6

Love without barriers

The Legend of Korra fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter two: not all are fair

Avatar Korra and Asami Sato walked out of the portal separating the human and spirit world holding each other's hands "nothing like a five vacation to really make you appreciate the real world" Korra cheered happy to be back in the human world "yeah it's good to be home, but I have a lot of work ahead of me specially now that I have to rebuild my company factory" Asami sighed knowing the cleaning of what was left of the factory wreckage would take months and rebuilding of her factory could take a year or two "it sounds like you won't have a lot of time for our friends or me" the brown haired woman frowned kind of annoyed she wouldn't be able to spend time with her girlfriend "I'll make time for you Korra but I need to rebuild and get my employees back to work" the CEO of Future Industry remarked totally understanding her girlfriend's feelings cause her father was the same way when he began the company "daddy" the raven black haired woman mumbled under her breath letting tears roll down her cheeks as she recalled watching her father eject her out of the humming bird and saw her father being crushed by the Earth Empire mecha's massive hand "what's wrong cupcake?" the avatar asked take quick notice of the tears running down Asami's cheeks "I…..I was thinking about my father, he gave up his life in order to save me and Republic City and I'll never be able to tell him how much I loved him even after all he did" Asami replied in soft sobs wiping her cheeks clean of the tears on them "I'm sure you're dad knew you loved him even till the end" the light blue eyed woman told her girlfriend pulling her into a hug to comfort her "I thought if I went on a vacation with you into the spirit world I would feel better, but now that we've returned to Republic City I can't help but remember how my father was killed" the raven black haired woman frowned burying her face in Korra's shoulder "it's going to be ok you can go ahead and let it out I'm here for you" the avatar cooed placing a hand on Asami's head and started stroking the businesswoman's long raven black hair.

Knowing she was with someone who loved her and would be there for her when she truly needed someone Asami Sato began crying letting out all the grief and sorrow she had bottled up since her father's death "it's ok cupcake I'm here" Korra softly swooned stroking her girlfriend's head "just go ahead and let it out" the brown haired woman smiled just wanting her girlfriend to have some closure.

As Asami cried avatar Korra couldn't help but feel bad for her girlfriend cause she didn't know how it felt to lose a parent since both of her's were still alive, but could imagined it was like losing a piece of one's self and never being able to get it back "I'm sorry Asami I can imagine what you're going through but you won't be alone I'll be here for you when ever you need me" the light blue eyed woman cooed pushing Asami's head closer to her "it was…...my…..fault if I….had done….something….…I could of saved…..my father" Asami sobbed as she gripped the avatar's aqua blue shirt with her finger nails "don't put you're father's death on yourself, there was no way for you to stop the Colossus from crushing your hummingbird and you're dad if you had stayed you would of died and I would of killed Kuvira and then myself" Korra replied tightening her hug to scared to think about what her life would be like without Asami in it "you…..would kill…..yourself…..just because I died?" The CEO of Future Industry asked kind of surprised she had such sway over the avatar "of course I can't live without you cause I love you" the brown haired 21 year old woman cooed kissing Asami on the lips not caring if someone saw them. The women's tongues pushed up against one another trying to get the upper hand but they were pretty evenly matched "I love you too Korra" Asami swooned after breaking the kiss to get some much needed air "I love you too cupcake" the avatar smiled placing a kiss on her girlfriend's neck then moved up to her jawline and to her soft lips "mmmmmm da ass" the member of the water tribe thought as she put her hand on Asami's right ass cheek and gave it a good hard squeeze "Korra what are you doing someone could see us!" Asami gasped shocked by the feeling of her girlfriend's hand on her bum "what if they do?, I don't care if someone sees me fondle my girlfriend's great ass" the light blue eyed woman giggled slapping the other woman's butt cheek earning her a loud yelp "you dirty little bitch when I get you back to my place I'm going to fuck you're brain out" the raven black haired woman said placing her own hands on Korra's ass and gave both the avatar's ass cheeks a squeeze.

Unknown to the avatar and her girlfriend a man with short cut very dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes was walking down the path that led to the gateway between the human and spirit world, he was wearing a black short sleeved T-shirt and jeans with small pockets on either legs "where the hell am I" the man thought looking around for a sign that would tell him where he was or if he was close to the gateway "well great I want to go on an adventure and I get lost in a jungle in the middle of Republic fucking City, god I really need a tour guide" the young man complained annoyed he had gotten lost in the middle of the city. Getting tired and needing a water break the young man sat down on a rock and pulled out his canteen and took a drink from it "let's see I came from that path of course I'm not even sure where these other paths go" the very dirty blonde haired man remarked looking at the other two paths that split in opposite directions "maybe I should of traveled with that group of hippies what am I saying I would rather kill myself then walk through a the forest full of vines with a bunch of dirty smelly hippies" the hazel eyed man scoffed imagining himself beating the group of cheerful hippies to death with a rock and then burying their bodies in the thick heavy spirit vines "it's not murder one their just hippies and two there's a one and a million chance anyone would find their bodies and if they do how would anyone connect it to me?" the man laughed standing back up and walked up to the two paths and tried to decide which way he would go "why didn't I get a map?, a map would be really handy right about now" the man told himself knowing if he had a map he would know exactly where he was going "hey Zero did you get the map like I asked? No we don't need a map I have a natural sense of direction. Oh you idiot you don't have a sense of direction you have a sense of thinking you know where you're going but in fact you have no fucking clue where the fuck you are half the time" the very dirty blonde haired man said to himself now acting like he was having a conversation with another person "shit my ex was right I have gone completely insane" Zero remarked before laughing demonically cause he had accepted that fact along time ago, after a while Zero finally decided to take the left path not sure if it would take him yo the gateway. As he walked Zero couldn't help think how beautiful the spirit vines were and how it seemed to be a numberless amount of spirits fly or floating by "I wonder if I could lore one of these things home" Zero thought but decided to drop the thought cause he had no way of keeping a spirit in his house.

Zero walked for another 20 minutes not sure if he was heading in the right direction "eat a dick jungle eat a big bag of malaria infested dicks" the young man bitched slapping his neck to kill yet another mosquito "if I don't find the gateway soon I'm pretty sure I'm going to die and then no one will find my body for another week" the hazel eyed man complained thinking how much it would suck to die in the spirit vines "I should of brought a drink, maybe some rum or some kind of brandy…..or two hot chicks making out that works too" Zero said thinking of the kind of alcohol he should of brought with him but stopped thinking about that when he saw a dark almond skinned woman with short brown hair kissing another woman who had flawless milk colored skin and long raven black hair "thank you spirit of the forest I was thirsty and you gave me two women making out hopefully their open to a threesome or maybe giving me a handy j" the dirty blonde haired man faked prayed falling to his knees and raised his hands to the sky "hello how are you girls doing?" Zero greeted the two women who broke their kiss and stared at the new comer who was no more then 80 yards from them "who the heck are you?" the raven black haired woman asked Zero who told her his name and how he was looking for the gateway to the spirit world "me?, I'm Zero I'm a man of many talents including keeping my mouth shut about what you two were doing" the very dirty blonde haired man answered staying where he was cause it would give him a slim chance to make it to the jungle where he could hopefully hide if the avatar and Asami Sato decided to kill him to keep their secret "why are you acting like you're scared of me?" Korra inquired taking notice that Zero was a little farther away then he was at first "oh for no reason really" the young man remarked stopping his retreat and let out a soft sob but it wasn't loud enough for Korra or Asami to hear "you sure?, you seem kind of scared of Korra" the CEO of Future Industry remarked also seeing the fear in Zero's eyes "yeah no I'm good it's not like I'm afraid of the avatar peeling off my face with her air bending or boiling me alive just so I don't tell anyone you guys are a lesbian couple" the hazel eyed man smiled absolutely sure the avatar and her girlfriend thought he was crazy "you have a problem with us being a couple?" the avatar asked sounding a little angry "what no my younger brother is gay and I've known his boyfriend since I was 13" the man quickly replied making both Korra and Asami laugh "you have any idea how awkward it is hanging out with those two was knowing what they do when their alone?, oh I howdy it's hard not cracking jokes at their expense" Zero joked before making a bunch of jokes about his brother and his boyfriend.

Korra couldn't help but think that Zero was very funny and using his life and the people in it as parts of his jokes was well timed and placed "I knew my brother was gay the second he started dressing in silk shirts and I swear women's pants" the very dirty blonde haired man joke watching Asami double over with laughful "when my brother finally came out of the closet to my parents I shouted called it only to get a smack up side the head from my mom man that hurt like a bitch" Zero chuckled happy to see his twisted sense of humor brought the avatar and her girlfriend a great sense of joy which was something he hadn't done in little over a year "please stop you're going to make me pee!" Korra laughed holding her sides hoping she didn't use the bathroom right there "but I haven't showed you guys how my brother walks" the comedian said taking girlish steps around where he had been standing, now Asami was on the ground slumped over continually smacking her fist against the ground as she laughed "stop my ribs are killing me" Asami said still laughing really hard. Now that Zero had stopped telling his jokes Asami got to her feet and cleaned off her pants of dirt and tiny rocks that stuck to her knees "you're really funny are you a stand up comedian?" the avatar inquired wanting to go to a show just so she could see Zero make some more jokes "yes and no, I…..wasn't always known as Zero before my name was Herro Long" the hazel eyed comedian replied losing his smile "wait Herro Long I know that name I saw him two years ago he was hilarious but then he just dropped off the map a year later" Asami commented slapping her forehead cause she had met Herro before "I left my comedian life behind after my wife and unborn child were killed in a car accident" Herro remarked making his hands into fists angry he couldn't save his wife and child "I'm sorry Herro I didn't know" Asami tried to apologize but Herro told the raven black haired woman it was fine he had partly gotten over their deaths and had been thinking about returning to the comedy circuit "Herro why are you going to the spirit world?, if it's to look for you're wife you won't find her the spirit world is huge and very dangerous for a human to just go wandering around in" Korra warned knowing that there were spirits in the other world that would kill a human if they saw it "I was going to see my Mulan one more time but you're right I could spend my whole life looking and I'd never find her. It's for the best I need to let her go and move on with my life" the very dirty blonde haired man frowned taking his pack off ad dropped it on the ground then sat down on a big rock and looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Back in the day me and Mulan would walk around the spirit vine jungle just talking, we would talk for hours and hours till it was early in the morning" Herro said to Korra and Asami letting a little smile form as he thought about his late wife "sometimes I would just listen to Mulan and not say a single word that entire night, man she was one hell of a woman what was she doing with a smock from a hick town in the fire nation I don't know" he continued chuckling a bit but at the same time small tears welled up in the corners of his eyes "you're from the fire nation?" Sato inquired before asking Herro what the name of the town he was from "I'm from a little village called Black Hill where my family had been one of the only families that could use the lighting bending" Long replied standing up and showed Korra and Asami some of his lighting bending which was very powerful cracking the air and sending some of the near by spirit vines on fire "holy shit how the hell did you do that?" the brown haired member of the water tribe asked amazed that such a simple looking guy could use lightning bending the could easily kill a person "it's not that hard I've been practicing my fire and lightning bending since I was seven years old so about 25 years" Herro answered shrugging his shoulder before sitting back down on his rock "could you teach me how to do it?" Korra asked walking over to Herro and kneeled in front of him "you want me to me you're teacher?, wow I'm flattered I would be honored to be the avatar's teacher" Herro smiled before being hugged by the avatar but he didn't return the hug cause Asami was watching him like a hawk "but wait I thought you already knew how to lightning bend?" the former comedian asked once the avatar had stopped hugging him "no I never actually got around to learning it specially after I had to relearn how to walk" Korra answered angry she had to spend little over six months having to learn how to walk again after Kuvira paralyzed her "yes I heard of that, you spend most of you're recovering back at your home in the southern water tribe with master Katara who helped heal you" Herro commented surprising both the avatar and her girlfriend who probably wanted to know how he came about this information "how did you know this?" Asami inquired before realizing the news about Korra had gone to the southern water tribe had been in the news papers "I have my ears in places" the 32 year old man replied giving Korra and Asami the impression he had deals with people in less then legal activities.

The three adults talked for a little while longer before Herro Long took his leave and headed to the spirit world if not to find his ex wife but to find himself and cope with the death of his wife and unborn child "you have to feel bad for Herro losing his wife and child in the way he did" Korra commented as she and Asami made their way out of the spirit vine jungle "I know he seems like such a nice guy and for something like that to happen to him is just awful" Asami agreed as she watched a snake like spirit float by her head and head into the thickets "although he could be involve in some less legal activities" the avatar remarked not wanting to jump to conclusions but at the same time she wasn't going to think Herro was innocent either "are you just saying that cause of what Herro said about having his ears in places?, he was probably kidding he most likely has friends in the police force or in a news paper who told him that you were going to the south pole for you're recovery" the CEO of Future Industry scoffed figuring the former comedian was just joking around and didn't really deal in illegal activities "cupcake you can't trust Herro to easily you don't know what he's been up to since the last time you saw him" the light blue eyed woman told her girlfriend not wanting to see her get hurt or kidnapped by Herro or a criminal organization the former comedian was involve with "I seriously doubt Herro is involved with any kind of criminal organization you're just trying to find a reason not to trust him" the raven black haired businesswoman said rolling her green eyes which made the avatar let out a grunt of annoyance "you make it sound like I'm a mistrusting bitch" Korra angrily protested folding her arms across her chest and stuck her nose in the air "I'm not saying that water lilly, I'm just saying you don't want to trust Herro cause you don't know him" Asami said wrapping one of her arms around her girlfriend's mid section and pulled Korra close to her, the avatar let out a sigh of defeat cause she knew it was pointless trying to argue with her girlfriend who negotiated multimillion dollar deals everyday when she wasn't helping Korra save the city or the world.

By the time Korra and Asami had finally made their way out of the spirit vine jungle it was dark and all the street lights had been lit giving off a bright yellow glow "I wonder if Tenzin and the others have everything under control specially after everything that's happened with Kuvira and her colossus?" Korra asked aloud not expecting her girlfriend to answer "who knows, their all probably trying to figure out how to move what's left of the colossus" Asami remarked now able to see the colossus who's right arm and head had been removed only leaving the upper chest, mid section and legs "I can bet you that's a nightmare" the chief of the water tribe's daughter joked guessing president Raiko spend most of his day dealing with the damage the colossus caused and removing it out of the middle of the Republic City.

Both avatar Korra and Asami Sato couldn't help but giggle happy they didn't have to clean up the mess they made a week earlier "so are you going to go home to the air temple or do you want to stay at my place for the night?" the businesswoman inquired moving the hand she had had around Korra's back and moved it to the avatar's plump ass and gave it a squeeze earning her a quick yelp of surprise "if…you wanted me to come over all you had to do was ask cupcake" the brown haired 21 year old woman girlishly giggled slapping Asami's butt before kissing her on the lips not caring if someone saw them, once they broke their kiss the couple took each other's hands and started making their way out of avatar Korra park "you think Tenzin will care if I don't show up for another day?" Korra asked thinking the master air bender would need her to help with the chaos that was in the city "he won't know you're back so what he doesn't know won't hurt him" the avatar's girlfriend cooed wanting Korra all to herself even though Republic City meant need her "ooooohhh you nasty girl, what do you have in mind?" the light blue eyed woman asked smiling evilly cause she knew what ever it was it was going to be fun for her and Asami "I have my own private stock of toys I haven't had the chance to try out" Asami whispered into her girlfriend's ear making the avatar shiver a little "you have a private stock of sex toys?, I just use my bending when I need a release of course you can't use bending and water and earth bending can only satisfy you so much before you get tired of fucking yourself" Korra bluntly said blushing almost as hard as Asami was "yeah masturbating isn't as fun by yourself then having someone who cares about you finger banging you're vagina" the raven black haired woman chuckled giving

Korra's ass another slap.

Asami hailed a cab for herself and Korra "where to ladies?" the cabbie a chunky short man with chestnut hair that had a bald spot at the crown on his head asked looking back at the two women and smiled at them "to the Pearl house apartment building" Asami replied as she and her girlfriend put their backpacks on the cab floor and laid back in their seat "so what brings you two lovely women to avatar Korra park?, specially this late at night" the cabbie inquired finding it a little odd that two beautiful women like the two in the back of his cab were walking around the park at nine in the evening "we just got back from a vacation in the spirit world and now we just want to go home" Korra replied putting her arm around Asami's shoulder "the spirit world?, that's a mighty dangerous place for you girls to wonder around" the cabbie told his fair looking back at the women through his rear view mirror "you don't have to worry about us I'm the avatar" the brown haired woman remarked before the cab come to a stop then the cabbie looked back at Korra full of surprise "avatar Korra you're in my cab holy shit the avatar is in my cab" the chestnut haired man panicked trying to fix his hair to look good, Korra and Asami couldn't help but sneaker and giggle as they watched the cabbie fix his bolding hair "maybe he'll give us a free ride now that he knows you're the avatar" Asami whispered into Korra's ear still giggling like a school girl "no I can't do that he's a hard working man who could have a family" the avatar replied also in a whisper both she and Asami's heads were together now like they were plotting some kind of conspiracy while the cabbie was still fixing his hair "calm down cupcake I was kidding" the businesswoman chuckled getting an annoyed groan from her girlfriend. The cabbie kept looking back at Korra and Asami his dark brown eyes checking the girls out but made sure it wasn't obvious "damn I didn't realize the avatar was so hot, to bad she's three fourths my age and is a dyke" the cabbie thought seeing the avatar and the woman she got in the cab with were holding hands "why is it every time a attractive woman gets in my cab she's either married, in a relationship or is gay?" The chestnut haired man thought annoyed he couldn't hit on any of his female fairs.

The cab pulled up the front of the Pearl house apartment building where the door man opened the cab door for Asami and Korra "that'll be $34.12" the cabbie told his fair who paid him with a 20% tip included "thanks for the ride" Korra told the cabbie as she exited the cab behind Asami "no problem avatar Korra anytime" the cabbie smiled never letting the avatar know he despised her life style and he never wanted to see her again "it's good to see you miss Sato and you to avatar Korra, I hope you're vacation was enjoyable" the Pearl house apartment's door man a elderly man with gray hair and light green eyes said as he opened the front door to the apartment building for the rich and famous who lived in Republic City "it was enjoyable thank you Hong" Asami replied glancing back at Korra for only the briefs second before going inside "the first thing I'm going to do when we get to you're place is take a nice long shower" Korra told Asami who agreed with her that a real shower would be really nice but a bubble bath would be much nicer "I don't really do bubble baths it's a little to girly for my taste" the avatar scoffed hitting the button for the floor Asami's apartment was on which was near the top floor "you know Korra it won't kill you to be a little more lady like, I don't want to be mean but you do act like a guy a lot more then you act like a girl" the raven black haired woman teased giggling at the dark red blush that grew on her girlfriend's face "I'll show you who's more lady like when we get to you're apartment" the avatar mumbled under her breath thinking her girlfriend couldn't hear what she just said "what did you say water lilly?" the CEO of Future Industry asked not totally sure if she heard her girlfriend right "nothing cupcake" Korra lied before pinning Asami to the wall of the elevator and kissed her deeply on the lips not giving the other woman a chance to react.

It happened so fast Korra had been saying something under her breath and Asami had asked her girlfriend if she had said something "nothing cupcake" Korra replied before grabbing the businesswoman's shoulders and pinned her up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her pushing her tongue into Asami's mouth "damn how did I not see this coming" the green eyed woman thought cussing the fact she had let Korra get the upper hand and had her pinned not just that she wasn't able to fight back her girlfriend's tongue "how could I miss the signs that she was going on the attack" the businesswoman said to herself trying her best to fight off her girlfriend's advances but was failing, once the avatar had broken her kiss she gasped for air "that was fun, wasn't it my love" Korra cooed breathing a little heavily but was still smiling "it would have been funner if you hadn't surprised me and pinned me to the wall" Asami answered knowing there was no way she could over power Korra who was a lot stronger then she was but at the same time Asami Sato had her silver tongue and super smart brain along with her martial arts training but Asami couldn't use any of it cause she could hurt her girlfriend and she couldn't do that so she had to think of somewhere to get herself free "you know this isn't the place for us to fool around someone could stop the elevator and see us in this awkward situation" Sato softly told Korra running her pointer finger up and down her girlfriend's muscled bicep and down to her forearm "mmmmm you make a good point not everyone will accept the fact I'm gay and I have a lesbian lover" the avatar grunted biting on her bottom lip as she thought of all the people in Republic City that would call her and Asami whores and discriminate against them "you make it sound like everyone in the city would chastise us for being a couple?" Asami lightly laughed but stopped laughing when she saw that Korra was serious about people not being happy that she and her girlfriend were gay "I guess we could keep our relationship secret, but it doesn't seem fair that we have to hide the fact we're a couple" the green eyed member of the fire nation frowned unhappy she and Korra had to lie about their relationship "I know babe but there are people who are ignorant and could threaten, kidnap or something I can't think about toward you" the brown haired woman replied knowing she couldn't protect Asami 24/7, Korra let go of Asami's shoulders allowing her to move away from the elevator wall "sorry Asami but I need to know you're safe when I'm off doing my job as the avatar" the member of the water tribe apologized hugging her girlfriend who returned the hug.

The elevator came to a stop and the sliding doors opened up just in time for Korra and Asami to break their hug "so who gets the shower first" the avatar asked as she and her girlfriend walked out of the elevator and headed down the hall toward Asami's apartment "you can take the first shower since you are my guess and all" the raven black haired woman replied being a good hostess like her father had taught her to be "and what will you be doing while I'm showering?" the avatar inquired recalling the first time they had had sex in the river and on the shore inside the spirit world "I'll make sure there's food in my kitchen, although I doubt there will be given the fact we've been in the spirit world almost a week and there was no reason for my cabinet or pantry to have food" Asami answered smiling innocently cause she knew Korra was suspicious of her "yeah that's what you said two days ago and we both know how that ended up" the dark almonds skinned 21 year old scoffed causing her girlfriend's cheeks to flesh a bright red "you make it sound as if I did that on purpose" the older woman accused trying to get Korra to be less suspicious of her and make it look like her decision to join Korra in the river was a spur of the moment which in truth it had been "I thought you did cause let's face it I'm quite the caught" Korra replied smiling with her chin up a bit in a full of herself manner.

"Man you are so narcissistic Korra" Asami laughed unable to giggle girlishly before unlocking the door to her apartment and opened it "you think I'm narcissistic come on that's not true" the avatar protested only making her girlfriend laugh harder then before "it kind of is water lilly you can be full of yourself sometimes" the green eyed businesswoman commented flipping on the lights brighting the entry way "why didn't you tell me?" Korra asked feeling bad for her girlfriend and all her friends who put up with her "cause I didn't want to hurt you're feelings Korra" the raven black haired woman replied giving the avatar a small smile and then kissed her on the cheek before dropping her backpack on the ground and went off to the kitchen "hey Asami you have anything I can wear?" The avatar called to her girlfriend as she put her own backpack on the ground and started making her way to the bathroom "I may have something that meant fit you" the CEO of Future Industry called back from the kitchen "thanks it doesn't have to be fancy It just has to fit" Korra shouted flipping on the light for the bathroom lighting the fine black marble floor and countertops.

Korra pulled off her shirt and tossed it into a laundry basket that was up against the wall then pulled off her pants and tossed them in the laundry basket as well "ahhhhh this is going to feel so good" the member of the water tribe sighed turning on the shower head till the water was at the heat she liked it "man I need this" the avatar told herself getting into the shower and started singing to herself.

I can feel the magic floating in the air

Being with you get's me that way

I watch the sunlight dance across your face

And I've never been this swept away

Normally Korra never sang aloud except to her polar bear dog Naga when she was just a little pup but that was years ago and she had became busy with learning all the different bending she had to learn as the avatar.

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away

The only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart

In true the avatar had a lovely singing voice that most of her tribesmen would come to listen to her even if Korra would tell them to go away.

'Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove

Baby, all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch

Slow and steady rush

Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be

I can feel you breathe, just breathe

As Korra was singing the bathroom door opened and Asami walked in making sure her girlfriend didn't hear her or stopped singing "ready or not here I come water lilly" the raven black haired woman thought evilly pulling off all her clothes and tossed them aside then slowly made her way over to the shower.

In a way I know my heart is waking up

As all the walls come tumbling down

Closer than I've ever felt before

And I know, and you know

There's no need for words right now

Asami clumped her hands over both of Korra's boobs causing the avatar to yell out in surprise at the sudden contact on her breasts "what the hell?" the brown haired woman asked turning her head in time to see her girlfriend smiling evilly at her "wow Korra I had no idea you could sing" the older of the two women cooed moving her right hand to in between Korra's legs and started fingering the avatar's vagina "mmmmmmm…..damnit…..Asami…..you…...sneaky…..bitch" the avatar moaned leaning up against the shower wall pushing her boobs down "what's wrong Korra?, don't like me playing with you're pussy?" The businesswoman whispered into her girlfriend's ear before licking the avatar's ear lobe and moved down to Korra's collar where she placed a small kiss "all…I…...wanted….was….to….take…..a simple…...shower….. not…get fingered" the 21 year old woman panted feeling Asami's breasts up against her back, Korra could feel Asami's erect nipples poking her in her back causing her own tits to get hard and rub up against the shower wall making the avatar moan in pleasure "you like this don't you?, you like me shoving my fingers into you're love hole and playing with you're insides?" the green eyed woman sweetly said into Korra's ear while pushing the fingers she had in her girlfriend's pussy farther in till she got to her knuckles "say you do or I'll have to stop" Asami continued pulling her fingers ¾ of the way out to tease her girlfriend "please…..Asami…..don't…..stop" the brown haired 21 year old breathed heavily wrapping her hand around Asami's wrist and pushed the businesswoman's hand back into her vagina but the other woman resisted.

"Oh no you don't missy" Asami smirked trying her best to hold her finger out of her girlfriend's vagina but it wasn't easy cause Korra was stronger then she was "damnit Asami stop being a pain in my ass and put you're fingers back in my pussy" Korra grunted getting frustrated with Asami being a tease "not unless you beg" the businesswoman replied needing some way to halt her girlfriend's progress. Thinking fast Asami took the hand she still had on Korra's boob and firmly pushed her thumb up into the avatar's asshole causing the bender to completely let go of her wrist and put it on the wall to keep herself from falling over "I hate playing dirty you didn't give me a choice, now then back to you begging me to finger you" Asami remarked keeping her fingers ¾ of the way in Korra's birth canal and kept her thumb in the avatar's butthole in order to control her "damnit cupcake" the avatar cussed not wanting to give in but she had no choice her insides were burning and she needed the release "please…..Asami….finger me" the light blue eyed woman begged feeling her fingers leaving her pussy and felt them rubbing pass her hip over her ass and back into her pussy from behind "that's what I like to hear" the long raven black haired businesswoman cooed pulling out her thumb from her girlfriend's butthole but made sure she put her other thumb in it's place "ask me again" the green eyed woman smiled rubbing the inner walls of Korra's vagina "please…play…..with….my…pussy" Korra begged again feeling her girlfriend's fingers slowly move in and out of her vagina "you mean like this?" the older of the two women inquired moving her fingers even faster but then slowed down so not to cause Korra to climax to soon, it also kept the bender under her control making her beg and moan for more.

With her left hand fingering avatar Korra's vagina and her thumb pushed up against her girlfriend's butthole Asami Sato used her pointer and middle finger on her right hand to play with the avatar's clit pulling and rubbing the small nob "faster" Korra pleaded both her hands were up against the shower wall with the shower head just over her head soaking her short brown hair "wow you're already so wet you dirty slut" Asami cooed pushing her finger even farther into the avatar's birth canal finding her G-spot "aaaaaahhhhh yes" the brown haired member of the water tribe cried as pleasure rocked her entire body "I'm not even a bender and here I am with the avatar totally under my control" Asami thought knowing the bad guys Korra had fought since she came to Republic City would of loved to have the avatar under their control like she did now "I love you Korra" the green eyed woman told her girlfriend who turned her head so they could share a love filled kiss. As they kissed Asami rubbed her thumb in a small circle around Korra's asshole not really hard but just enough that it felt really good to the avatar "hey Asami didn't you say you had some toys you haven't yet had the chance to use?" the master of all five elements asked the very moment Asami had broke their kiss "I do" was all the older woman said before pulling her fingers out of Korra's vagina which got a disappointed sigh from the avatar "you stay right there, I'll be back in a couple minutes" Asami continued planting a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek then walked out of the shower and left the bathroom leaving avatar Korra to deal with her burning need to cum. Seeing the chance Korra used her girlfriend's shaving kit she kept in the shower to shave her legs and unkept bush of pubic hair "that's better" the avatar cheered looking down at the straight line of pubic hair that was just over her still hard clit and wet puffy dark almond colored vagina lips "hey Asami what's taking so long?" Korra called shutting off the shower cause she had finished clearing herself with took five minute to do and cause her girlfriend hadn't returned in that time the avatar started to worry about her "damit it Asami" the short brown haired woman grunted grabbing a towel and left the bathroom to look for Asami.

"Asami hey Asami what the hell is taking you so damn long?" Korra called out but she didn't get any response and this made the avatar worry even more "are you ok?" the 21 year old avatar asked making her way to Asami's bedroom "sorry water lilly I didn't hear you cause I was trying to get this damn thing on" Asami Sato replied seeing her girlfriend walk into her bedroom wearing only a towel "oh wow" the almond skinned woman gasped letting her light blue eyes drift to the long smooth black sixteen inch dildo that was strapped to her girlfriend's mid section "you like it?, I had it custom made" the businesswoman smiled moving from side to side to give Korra a better look at the strap on dildo "what is it made of?" Korra inquired walking up to her girlfriend and rubbed the dildo which was really smooth and slick "it's made of a compound plastic my company uses for the tires of our cars" the raven black haired woman answered slapping the dildo against Korra's thigh "oooohhhhh fancy, now why don't you put it to good use and fuck me" the avatar told her girlfriend hopping onto Asami's bed and spread her legs wide open giving the businesswoman a great view of her pussy "but you're cooch is dry and I need to get you wet before I can fuck you" the green eyed 22 year old cooed grabbing Korra's ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed "hold on I need a pillow" the avatar told her lover reaching behind and grabbed a pillow and put it under her head then told Asami to go ahead and eat her out and use her as she wanted.

As she was about to start eating out Korra's vagina Asami Sato noticed that her girlfriend's patch of pubic hair had been shaved into a thin horizontal line "did you shave you're bush while I was busy with my strap dildo?" the businesswoman asked jokily running her pointer finger up and down the avatar's pubic hair "sorry I didn't ask but I really needed a good shave" Korra apologized blushing a little but was told not to worry about it by Asami who went to work licking and pulling on her lower lips "mmmmmm Asami" the avatar moaned digging her nails into her girlfriend's bedding as Asami ran her tongue over her vagina "you're clit is so hard" the raven black haired 22 year old woman smiled taking Korra's clit in between her teeth and lightly grind on it while pulling on it as well. A year before Asami had no idea she and Korra would be come lovers and would explore each other's bodies, but now the raven black haired businesswoman was kneeling at the edge of her own bed licking and lapping up all of avatar Korra's vaginal juices her greedy tongue could get to "you taste so good Korra" Asami told her lover with her mouth just over the avatar's clit while at the same time she flicked her tongue back and forth over the hard little nob "why…..do…you…always…get to….eat…me…..out?" the avatar breathed tossing her head back while her legs came up bending her knees giving her sex partner a better chance to go deeper into her pussy "cause you make such cute faces when I play with you're vagina" Asami replied finally looking up at her girlfriend sticking her pointer and middle finger into the avatar's birth canal and started pumping them "you evil jerk" was all Korra could manage her moans of pleasure.

"Only for you water lilly" the now very horny businesswoman thought digging her tongue deeper her lover's pussy, as Asami ate her out avatar Korra tried her best to keep herself from coming all over her lover's face but it was becoming harder to do with her girlfriend played with her lower lips and hard swollen clit.

After what seemed like hours of mind bending pleasure Korra finally came releasing her personal juices all over Asami Sato's face and raven black hair "I think you're ready" the older woman said standing to her feet and climbed on top of Korra while with her right hand she guided the dildo that was strapped to her hips to her girlfriend's vagina rubbing the compound plastic head up against the avatar's pussy lip and her opening "I bet you want me to fuck you?, don't you Korra?" Asami teased moving the dildo up and down running the sex toy over her girlfriend's lower lip then slowly pushed in the tip of the fake cock causing Korra to let out a sharpe gasp and then a low moan "how does that feel?" the businesswoman inquired knowing Korra was really enjoying her pushing the dildo farther into her birth canal "you're…..the…..best…girlfriend ever" the light blue eyed woman grunted saying her words with long heavy breathes in between each word "you know I am" Asami replied bending over to kiss Korra while pulling the dildo out then pushed it back in not going to fast cause she didn't want to hurt the avatar.

As much as Asami wanted to pleasure her girlfriend she wasn't entirely sure on how to perform a proper hump so she stopped with only half of the strapped on dildo still inside her sex partner's pussy "what's the matter cupcake?" the avatar asked sounding a little concern even though she didn't need to be "I'm not exactly sure on how to do an actual hump" Asami answered blushing at the fact she hadn't thought about how to use the dildo "you've seen animals going at it right?, just do what the males do buck you're hips back and forth" the member of the water tribe instructed placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips and started pulling on them and then pushed them away helping the strap on go in and out of her soaking wet vagina "yes like that" Korra started but was cut off by a sudden jolt of pleasure run all throughout her body "I think…..I'm…..getting…..the…...basic idea" the green eyed woman breathed enjoying the small dildo that was on her side of the strap on dildo that was pumping in and out her pussy with every time she moved her hips "that's…it…..now move….faster" the avatar moaned feeling her girlfriend's hips slap up against her lower half "yeah ok" the member of the fire nation replied moving her hips a little faster making a slightly louder slapping noise as her hips hit her lover's vagina.

Asami Sato had always been a fast learner even when she was younger and built her first car engine at the young age of seven which made her mother and father very proud, so learning how to perform a hump was a fairly easy task for the CEO of Future Industry "how…..do…you…..like…..this?" Asami asked slapping the part of the avatar's ass that she could see "you…can…hit harder…then…that" Korra teased getting a even harder slap leaving a bright red mark on the side of her ass and part of her hip "ow I said my ass" the light blue eyed 21 year old snapped giving her lover an annoyed glare "I would if I could see more of it" the older of the two women returned pulling out and put her hands on Korra's hips to flip her over after that the raven black haired woman slammed the fake penis back into the avatar's pussy while at the same time she slapped Korra's round plump right butt cheek leaving a nice red mark in it's place "how's that?" Asami asked smiling hitting her girlfriend's ass again making the red mark a little bigger "ooooooooohhhhhhhh…..yeeeeaaaaaashhhh" Korra sighed pleasurably as she felt the palm of Asami's hand hit her backside "you have a great ass" the businesswoman told her girlfriend rubbing the avatar's butt cheek before giving a quick hard slap but at the same time she never stopped her humping.

As Asami fucked the avatar Korra tried not to let her elbows buckle but with the furious fucking she was getting which caused her to boobs bouncing back and forth "you have such big boobs avatar Korra" Asami teased her lover leaning over and taking both of Korra's breasts in her hands and gave them a good squeeze "you're one to talk" the avatar shot back before feeling Asami leaning backwards bringing both of women to their knees "where…..did…you…..learn…..this?" the younger of the two women inquired surprised her sex partner knew such a great sexual position "saw…..it….ah…..in…..a book…in….ah…..my father's study…ah" the businesswoman answered with a few sharpe gasps in between her sentence.

Asami's boobs was pushed up against Korra's back her tities tickling the avatar's back with each time she bucked into her lover's pussy "oh yes…..oh…yes…oh….yes" the daughter of the water tribe chief panted turning her head to give Asami a kiss "I'm nearly there" Korra told her sex partner her entire body was burning with the need for a sweet release "me too" Asami moaned pumping her hips as fast as she could manger till she hit climax the same time Korra had her own.

Feeling to tired to pull out Asami Sato fell forward causing avatar Korra to fall face first onto the bed "aaaaahhhh get off Asami you're heavy" the avatar said pushing up with her arms and knees knocking the CEO of Future Industry off her back and causing the strap on dildo to pop out of her vagina with a loud long popping noise "I'm not that heavy you bitch" Asami playfully replied slapping Korra's ass cheek with quite some force leaving a nice red mark where it hit "oh so we're playing the hitting game?" the avatar laughed raising her hand and brought it down hitting Asami's butt cheek and caused the older woman to let out a quick yelp of pain "hey that hurt" Asami faked cried hiding her face in the blankets "I didn't hit you that hard you big baby" the light blue eyed woman joked giving her lover's ass a quick slap sending a series of small ripples across Asami's butt cheek "hey I want to try on the dildo and give you a good fucking" Korra continue now working at the strap of the strap on dildo but found it a little harder to get off then it looked "damnit all I can't figure out how to get this freaking strap loose" the brown haired woman snapped getting madder with each time she failed to free the straps for the dildo attached to her girlfriend's hips "come on water lilly I'm really tired and I have to go to my office in the morning" the raven black haired woman complained letting out a long yawn before taking off the strap on dildo herself "yeah it's late and Tenzin will want me to help with the colossus clean up" Korra agree climbing under the blankets with Asami who laid her head on her chest.

The next morning

Korra woke up happy to see Asami still sleeping on her chest "come on cup cake it's time to wake up" the avatar cooed lightly shaking her lover awake "mmmmm just give me five more minutes Korra" Asami sleepily replied her green eyes still shut "sorry Asami but you need to go to work and I have my own stuff I need to get done" Korra told her girlfriend shaking her a little harder then before till Asami finally decided to wake up and get ready for work.

While Asami showered and got dress Korra went to the kitchen to make breakfast only to find her girlfriend's personal chef there already cooking and while the maids set the table "good morning avatar Korra, how are you this morning?" the chef asked as he worked on the eggs on the burner "I'm good" Korra replied letting a small smile form on her face as her mind drifted back to the night before and the fun she had with Asami "will miss Sato be joining you for breakfast?" the chef inquired knowing his boss was in her room getting ready for the day "yeah she's in the shower she should be here soon" Korra answered sitting at the dinning table. After a 15 minute wait Asami finally came into the kitchen wearing a dark blue business suit and black boots that came up to the top of her thighs "jeez Asami what took you so long?" Korra asked seeing that it only took her five minutes to get dressed in her clothed which had been cleaned and had been put out for her after she had finished her shower by her girlfriend's maids "I had to brush my hair" the older woman scoffed running her fingers through her long raven black hair "you should cut it short like mine, it's cute looking and keeps you're head cool in the summer time" the avatar suggested pointing at her short brown hair "sorry Korra but I can't pull off that look like you can" Asami laughed not wanting to sound like she was making fun of her girlfriend's hair cut "what's that suppose to mean?" Korra asked wanting to see if Asami would compliment her haircut or just stop talking about it all together "I'm not trying to insult you're cut Korra in fact you pull off the look very nicely and it makes you look really cute" the CEO Future Industry cooed placing her hand on top of Korra's hand who pulled her hand away and looked at the chef who was now putting the eggs on a couple plates " Asami if the chef sees us he meant tell everyone and who knows how they're act if they find out we're a couple" the avatar told her girlfriend feeling bad for not being able to show her feelings for her Asami "you don't have to worry Korra we can trust Hin not to say anything about us being a couple, besides he has his own secret he doesn't want people to know about" the businesswoman replied as Hin put a plate of eggs, toast, steam veggies and bacon in front of Asami and Korra.

Korra couldn't help but be curious about her girlfriend's chef and the secrets she hid for him "what do you mean Hin has his own secrets?" Korra inquired looking over at the chef who was now placing the pan he had been using in the sink along with the spatula "sorry Korra it's not up to me to tell you what skeletons lay in my chef's closet" Asami answered willing to keep her employees's secrets as long as they kept her's "man you don't tell me anything" the light blue eyed 21 year old woman bitched folding her arms across her chest as if she was throwing a fit. Asami couldn't help but let out a soft girlish giggle as she watched the avatar stick her tongue out at her "I tell you I love you don't I?" Asami smiled causing her girlfriend's cheeks to turn a dark crimson "well yeah you have like twenty time" the 21 year old avatar replied leaning over the table to place a kiss on Asami's cheek.

After Korra and Asami finished their breakfast the two women went their separate ways planning to meet up after Asami got off work to have a nice dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Republic City.

"Hey Tenzin I'm back" Korra shouted as she walked into the air temple "oh hello Korra, how was you're trip to the spirit world?" Pema Tenzin's wife greeted the avatar as she held her young three and half year old son Rohan in her arms "it was good it helped me relax after the fight a week ago" the avatar smiled poking Rohan on the cheek making the the youngest of Tenzin's children giggle "hi Rohan how you doing buddy?" the 21 year old woman asked the toddler taking the three and half year old from his mother and started spinning in a circle "hi Korra" the youngest of the air benders said cheering as the avatar spanned him around "ah good to see you back Korra" the avatar heard her teacher and friend Tenzin call her causing her to stop spinning Rohan "now you can help with the clean up of all the buildings the colossus damaged" the tall bald man continued getting an annoyed sigh from the young avatar "but Tenzin I'm planning to have dinner with Asami tonight" Korra complained crying like a teenage girl arguing with her father "sorry Korra but you need to help with the clean up it's you're duty as the avatar" the air bender said standing his ground like he did with his own daughters Jinora and Ikki who were now in their teens.

Korra called Asami to tell her she wouldn't be able to have dinner with her do to having to help with the clean up of the damage buildings caused by the colossus "I'm really sorry cup cake but Tenzin is making me help with the clean up" the avatar apologized feeling bad for having to blow off her girlfriend "no it's ok I actually have to stay late anyways but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Asami answered sounding not as mad as the avatar thought she would be "you're taking this far to well" the light blue eyed 21 year old woman said with suspicion in her voice "Korra I understand you have to do you're job as the avatar, so you don't have to sound so suspicion" the older of the two women responded slightly giggling "I guess so I'll see you later cup cake I need to get going Tenzin is giving me that it's time to go look" the avatar chuckled looking over at the tall bald man who was glaring at her "alright I'll see you tomorrow then I love you water lilly" Asami said causing the member of the water to blush "I love you too cup cake" the avatar replied making sure Tenzin and his wife didn't hear her.

Once Korra was done helping with the clean up she didn't head back to the air temple instead she went to city hall to find out where Herro Long lived so she could ask him how she could make her relationship as happy as his marriage was when his wife was still alive.

Herro Long was sitting at his desk in his personal office trying to think up some jokes for his come back show but found it harder to do then he first thought "aaaaahhhhh why is this so hard?" the former comedian thought aloud tossing his pen at the desk and laid his head down sighing as he did so "I had no problem being funny when Mulan was here" but when he said his ex wife's name he couldn't help but feel a lump growing in his throat "I miss you so much Mulan" Herro said to a picture of a young woman with fire red hair and piercing sky blue eyes which sat on the top of his desk "hello Herro, are you home?" the man heard the familiar voice of avatar Korra knocking at his front door "oh great the avatar came to kill me cause I know she's a lesbian" the man panicked getting up and heading to the front door "hi avatar Korra just to let you know I haven't told anyone about you and Asami Sato are a couple so there's no reason for you to kill me and burn my body" Herro quickly told the young woman standing at his door "what the heck are you talking about Herro?, I'm here to ask you how you made you're marriage great when your wife was alive" Korra said surprise Herro would think she would kill him just because he knew she and Asami were a gay couple "oh wow" the man remarked rubbing the back of his head "what?" the avatar asked thinking Herro wasn't going to help her "it's nothing, just no one ever asked me how I made my marriage go so well even though I was a no body and my wife came from a long line of earth nation blue bloods" the former comedian answered surprised himself when Mulan agreed to go on their first date "what family was she from?" Korra inquired now following Herro to the living room "she was from the Beifong family and yes she was related to Toph Beifong she was Mulan's third or fourth cousin" the hazel eyed middle aged man explained kind if wishing he had the chance to meed the master earth bender at his and Mulan's wedding but she didn't show up "I've met Toph and I'm wondering if she knows that her cousin died, if she doesn't I wonder if I should tell her" the avatar commented sitting on a small light lime green couch and put fingers together then placed her elbows on her knees "I don't think Toph would care cause she never met my Mulan before" the very dirty blonde haired man explained understanding why the master earth bender wouldn't care one way or another about the death of a woman she never knew "anyways let's forget about how my ex wife was related to Toph and talk about what you came here to talk about" Herro cheerfully said wanting to not speak about Mulan anymore cause it made him sadder each minute he talked about his Mulan.

"So how did you and Mulan have such a great marriage spite you're guy's social status difference" Korra asked wanting to get back to why she came to the former comedian's home "well on our one year anniversary I took Mulan to one of the nicest restaurants in Republic City where I showed her just how much I loved her by singing a song I wrote myself, so you could do that if you want" Herro replied smiling as he remembered how happy Mulan was that be would do such a beautiful thing just for her "I would love to sing a song just for Asami but I don't really know how to write a song" the Avatar remarked wishing she knew how to write one song just for Asami "neither did I till the words came to me and I put them in a song that explained just how much I loved my wife" Herro commented knowing avatar Korra would be able to find the right words that would tell Asami Sato just how much she loved her.

One week later

It took quite some doing but avatar Korra was able to write a song that expressed just how much she loved Asami Sato and how much the businesswoman made her life better "it was nice of Tenzin to finally let you go out on a date with me" Asami sighed in exasperation annoyed the air bender kept her girlfriend so busy "actually you have to thank Pema she yelled at Tenzin cause he was making me work all the time and she knew I wanted to spend time with you" Korra smiled going on to tell her girlfriend that Pema had found out they were a couple after overhearing a phone call they had had a few days earlier "did Pema tell Tenzin that we were a couple" the raven black haired woman asked not sure if the master air bender approved of their life style "yeah she did and Tenzin doesn't care who I love or share my bed with along as I do my duties as the avatar, I'm just worried about how Mako will take the news that we're together, I mean we both dated him for a while and we both broke up with him and now we're a couple which makes me think he meant not take the news so well" the avatar commented not sure if her and Asami's ex boyfriend would be happy that both his ex girlfriends were dating one another "you have a point" was all Asami said as she pulled up her pantie hoes bringing up the skirt of her blood red dress she was wearing "by the way Korra where did you get that dress it's beautiful" the businesswoman inquired eyeing her girlfriend's sleeveless navy blue dress that stopped just at the 21 year old woman's sexy thighs "Pema bought it for me when I told her I had a date but didn't have anything to where" the light blue eyed avatar explained so happy Pema was willing to help her out "wow that was really nice of her you got to pay her back for her kindness but for now I'm planning to get you out of that dress tonight" Asami smiled saying the sexual part a little quieter even though they were in her personal car and the driver could be trusted with not repeating anything he heard "really?, well that sounds like fun" Korra cooed pulling her lover in for a love filled kiss even the driver couldn't help but watch a little "Korra you naughty girl get your hand off my ass" Asami suddenly gasped jumping upwards a little when she felt the hand of her girlfriend squeezing her butt "can you blame me you've got a great ass and I can't help but squeeze it every time I see it" the avatar evilly replied giving the butt cheek that was in her hand another good hard squeeze earning a soft moan of pleasure from the businesswoman "will you'll have to control yourself in the restaurant" the green eyed 22 year old businesswoman cooed placing a series of small kisses on Korra's lips then moved to her jaw line and down the avatar's neck to her collarbone "when we get to the restaurant I'm going to rock you're world" Korra thought pulling Asami in for another love filled kiss.

The Royal Two Folks was a five star restaurant that sat on the top floor of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Republic City and only the finest people were allowed in "Asami this is to much don't you think?" Korra said as she and her girlfriend were led to their table "none sense Korra you're my girlfriend and you should enjoy the finer things in life" the raven black haired woman smiled taking the avatar's hand into her own. Korra couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her and Asami's hands and the fact that the businesswoman was willing to show everyone that they were a couple "thank you" Korra said in almost in a whisper making Asami tip her head to the side to look at her from the corner of her green eyes "for what?" the older woman asked as she and Korra sat in their chairs and started looking over the wine menu "well for being there for me even after I got paralyzed by Kuvira and had to go home to the southern tribe and go through my rehabilitation when Mako and Bolin went off to do their own thing that meant a lot to me" Korra said placing her hand on top of Asami's hand and smiled at her. Asami ordered a red wine that Korra could only guess was very expensive "cup cake I don't know I've never drank before" the avatar cautiously told her girlfriend who was taking a drink from her own glass "could you just try it I mean the wine I ordered is older then either of us and costed almost as much" Asami replied giving the avatar a friendly smile to encouraged her "how much did this one bottle cost?" the brown haired woman inquired looking at the wine bottle that sat in a bucket of ice to keep it cold "I think around $250, but what does it matter? I can afford it" Asami answered as Korra finally took a drink from her wine glass, a sweet but dry fruit flavor over took avatar Korra's taste buds and warmed her throat as the fruity drink went down "oh wow that's really good" the member of the water tribe cheerfully told her girlfriend who said I told you so with a smock smile on her ruby red lips "just don't drink to much I don't think anyone could stop you if you go on a drunken rampage" the businesswoman joked but sounding serious at the same time "I'll only have a glass or two so you don't have to worry" the avatar responded putting her wine glass down then stood up "what's wrong water lilly did I say something wrong?" Asami asked thinking she had hurt her girlfriend's feelings "no I just have to go to the restroom" Korra replied before heading in the direction of the bathroom but turned to the stage the moment she was out of eye sight of Asami.

To say Asami Sato was very confused to see her girlfriend up on The Royal Two Folk's only stage was an understatement "hello everyone my name is avatar Korra and I'm here to sing a song I wrote myself for my girlfriend Asami Sato" the brown haired woman told the crowd not sounding ashamed of being gay, soon soft music started playing and Korra started singing soon after that.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

Asami was touched that Korra would write a song just for her but the fact that she would sing that song for her in front of some of the richest people in Republic City touched her very deeply.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

As avatar Korra sang Herro Long walked into the The Royal Two Folks happy to see that Korra had gone through with her plan instead of chickening out and having to be encouraged by the former comedian.

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Everything Korra said was true Asami had helped her get through the initial shock of being paralyzed and was there for her during her long hard recovering.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Avatar Korra wasn't alone on the stage behind her was three women all about a little younger then the 21 year old avatar and were being back up singer for Korra.

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

The rest of the crowd may have been high social but that didn't matter to Korra she loved Asami and she wanted to prove it, beside everyone in The Royal Two Folks seemed to be enjoying her singing.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

By the time avatar Korra had finished singing Asami had left their table and had made her way over to the stage and was waiting for the avatar "oh Korra that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" Asami cheered hugging the avatar and kissed her on the lips even though there were people watching them "come on Asami you're embarrassing me in front of all these people" Korra replied her cheeks were now a bright red along with the rest of her face "you know you like it when I kiss you" the 22 year old businesswoman cooed kissing Korra again but this time the avatar kissed back. After Korra and Asami were done making out they went back to their table being stopped on the way by some of the other guest who told the avatar she singing had been wonderful and very romantic which made Korra blush even more "you're a very lucky woman miss Sato, not just because you're girlfriend is the avatar but because she's willing to show you how much she loves you in front of a hundred total strangers" an middle aged woman told Asami who couldn't help but agree with her statement "if you ask me it's disgusting two women having a romantic relationship it makes me want to puke" a tall man with short black hair growled from the next table over giving Asami and Korra the dirtiest look they had ever seen "what did you say you son of a" but Korra was stopped before she finished what she was going to say "mr. Fe still a bigot I see" Asami said trying to stay clam ever though she was just as mad as her girlfriend "shut it you fucking dyke you're father and mother would be ashamed of you" Fe snapped giving Asami the middle finger but it was slapped away by a young man with very dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes "you shouldn't speak to a lady like that sir it can get you into a whole lot of trouble" the young man told Fe who stood up to face him "Herro Long shouldn't you be buried in a bottle somewhere?" Fe asked trying to act tough but it didn't phase Herro "didn't you hear Fe I'm an recovering alcoholic, you can thank my uncle you know the man who owns The Royal Two Folks" the hazel eyed man answered smiling as Fe started looking very nervous "now leave my uncle's restaurant or I'll call my cousins and their led you out after teaching you a lesson in manners in how to treat women" Herro ordered snapping his fingers causing two very well built men to walk over.

In a matter of seconds the two men grabbed Fe and led him away as Asami, Korra and Herro watched "thanks Herro, but I could of dealt with that asshole myself" the avatar smiled shaking the former comedian's hand in appreciation "no problem avatar Korra happy to help" Herro replied happily returning the hand shake before sitting at Korra and Asami's table "as you heard I hit the bottle really hard after my wife died but one day my uncle came over and told me to stop after slapping the shit out of me and told me that the alcohol did nothing but numb the pain then he tossed out all my booze and helped me get my life on track" Herro explained after ordering a cup of tea "why didn't you're parents talk to you?" Asami asked being told that both of Herro's parents had died when he was seven and was raised by his uncle "I'm sorry to hear about you're mom and dad" Korra put in before being told not to worry about it cause it happen over 25 years ago, for the rest of the night Korra and Asami talked to Herro who told them stories about his life and how he had met Mulan who was a nurse at the time "man it's getting late we should get going" Asami told Herro really wanting to get Korra back to her place so they could have hot no hold bar sex "yeah I'll see you guys later" Herro replied saying bye to Korra before she was dragged off by her girlfriend.

To be continue

I do not own because you loved me it belongs to Celine Dion, I was just using it for my fanfiction that's all. But I did use this song cause it fit Korra and Asami and how they relationship worked.


End file.
